Trick or Treat
by TStabler
Summary: A series of Halloween themed one-shots. Some smutty, some fluffy, some both! E/O with family and other pairings.
1. Halloween Spirits

**A/N: Happy Halloween! From now until the 31st, a series of one-shots!**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf own SVU and the characters; TStabler© owns the story you're about to read.**

"Elliot," Olivia sighed, running a hand down her face as she walked to the door, "Please, tell me we aren't doing what I think we're doing."

Elliot turned the knob, instantly bombarded with the loud, pumping bass of the music. "I haven't even met him, Liv!" he shouted to her as they walked into the room, disregarding the grinding teenagers around them. "She won't even let me stay in the room when she's on the phone with him."

"So showing up at a party to spy on her, that's your solution?" she asked, taking a red, plastic cup off of a tray that someone offered her. She looked at the drink, it was bright green, bubbling and smoking. She sniffed it. "That's a little beyond…"

He looked at her. "She's my daughter," he said, glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink, following it with a cough and a shocked expression. "Wow!" she gasped.

"What?" he asked.

She handed him her cup, letting the heavily spiked punch speak for itself. "Okay," he said, grimacing. "We gotta find Maureen."

"El," she said, taking another sip of the juice, "I understand you don't trust her boyfriend, but did we have to do this right after Cragen's retirement dinner? I really wanna get out of this getup, I feel ridiculous."

He chuckled as he took her hand and pulled her through the room, his eyes open and searching for his daughter. "You look hot in that thing, you always have. Besides, it's a Halloween party. People will just think we're in costume, Liv. We fit right in."

She downed the rest of the punch and dropped her empty cup into an overfilled trash can. "That's the problem," she mumbled, licking her lips.

"Do you see her?" he asked, starting to panic.

She looked, but couldn't see, her vision already blurring from that one, single, drink. "No," she said, smirking as she pulled back on his hand and latched her other palm to his uniform belt. "But I see you."

He turned his head, looking over his shoulder at her. "Are you…are you okay?"

She ran her left hand down, cupping his ass. She gave it a squeeze as she laughed saucily. "I'm perfect." Her hand snaked around and cupped his semi-hard length. "Are you okay?" she asked, stroking him. "God, you certainly feel okay." She bit her lip and gave him another squuze, stroking him harder through his pants.

Elliot cleared his throat and looked around. The mummies, vampires, and other creatures dancing around them seemed oblivious, but he wasn't taking chances. "Liv, come on," he said, growling a bit as she pulled her along.

"Where are we going, officer?" she said coyly.

He rolled his eyes, smirking, as he opened the nearest door. He pulled her into the dark room and fumbled for a switch as she clawed at his back. "I don't know what's gotten into you…"

"Spirit of Halloween, I guess," she interrupted.

"Or that punch had more in it than just vodka," he murmured, feeling her lips on his neck. "Jesus, Liv."

"You want it," she whispered, nipping at his ear. "You know you want me."

He growled again, running his hands down her back. "Fuck, yeah I do." He tugged at her belt and grunted when her teeth grazed his skin.

She was relentless, ripping his uniform off fast and kissing, licking, sucking on his flesh. She ran her tongue over one of his nipples and heard him gasp. She sucked on it and he moaned, she gnashed it between her teeth and he cursed. She laughed to herself as she let it go and traveled down his body.

"Fuck," he spat again, watching with intention as she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head of his now-fully-formed erection. "Oh, my sweet Jesus," he mumbled, fisting her hair as she sucked him harder.

She hummed as she moved, driving him mad, and fell away from his length. She kissed her way up his torso, met his lips in a tangle, and almost yelped when he flipped her over.

"My turn," he hissed, untucking her dark blue shirt and pulling it off, over her head. He let it fall to the floor and yanked down her pants. The holster and belt clanged as they hit the tile, he lifted her and sat her on the sink.

She moaned and dropped her head back when his mouth treated both of her nipples to the same delectable massage she'd given him, her hands scratching at the back of his head. "Elliot," she whimpered, feeling his hands moving down, spreading her thighs apart.

He sucked on her right nipple with abandon, as if he would never have her this way again, as he moved her legs and grabbed hold of the thin silk underwear she wore. He ripped them off of her, tossed them over his shoulder, and pushed two fingers into her without warning.

"Shit!" she seethed, clenching around his fingers immediately. "Oh, God, Elliot!"

He twisted and crooked his fingers, then thrust them fast, in and out of her. He let go of her nipple, licked a line down her toned stomach, and met his hand with his mouth. He licked around his fingers, driving her closer to the brink, and when he found her clit, he flicked his tongue over it rapidly.

Her hands, still attached to his head, tensed up and her fingers curled, her nails dug into his scalp. "Right there, baby. Oh, God. Don't fucking stop."

He stopped as soon as she told him not to, moving his head and removing his fingers. He looked up at her menacingly.

She glared at him, then reached for his hand. She lifted it, slowly, to her own mouth and she sucked the fingers that had just been working her over into her mouth. Her eyes on his, dark and smoky, narrowed as she moaned.

"Holy fucking shit," he breathed, getting to his feet. He pulled his hand away from her lips and wrapped his arms around her. He yanked her off of the sink and turned her around, standing behind her.

Her eyes met his in the mirror, anticipation and excitement flashing in them, and she grinned at him.

Looking at her with passion and lust scrawled on his face, he gripped her hips, kneed her legs apart, and thrust into her with a grunt.

She moaned his name and lurched forward, one arm shooting up to grab the shower curtain rod for leverage, the other gripping the edge of the sink, as he impaled her, hitting into her hard, fast, and deep.

He pulled out of her just as roughly. His eyes stayed on hers, they held each other's stare in the mirror, watching themselves. He ran one finger down her body, from the nape of her neck to the small of her back, and it caused her to shudder and ripple around him.

Her mouth fell open, her back arched slightly at his touch, and she gripped the curtain rod tighter.

He trailed his finger back up to her neck and twisted his hand in her hair, pulling as he drove into her.

Synapses fired inside of her, then, and her body tightened. She pulled the curtain rod down, it crashed and shattered as it fell, and both hands flew in front of her. She was gripping the sink so tightly her knuckles turned white.

He let go of her hip and her hair, wrapped both arms around her legs, and he lifted and turned, flipping her around. He grunted as his face fell, landing in the crook of her neck, and moved faster.

"Please," she breathed. "Don't stop, baby. Don't fucking stop. So…so…close."

"God, me, too, baby," he panted against her skin. With each thrust he grunted and cursed, and kissed her neck, nipped at her skin, licked whatever he could.

Her arms wound around his back and she held herself tightly to him. "Deeper," she moaned.

He growled as he tried desperately to get deeper inside of her, to hit spots no one ever had, that he had never reached himself.

"Oh, my God," she said, in a way he'd never heard, and she squeezed him tighter as she whispered, "Yes," right in his ear.

That pushed him as far as he could go, and he worked for it, hard and fast, until he felt her clamp down and hold him inside of her. "Oh, God damn, Liv," he seethed, trying to thrust and failing.

She shook against him, her body wracked with an intense and powerful wave of electricity. "El, God, Elliot," she repeated over and over.

He fired into her, then, hearing her coo and keen with just his name and God's. He stilled and stayed with her, breathing hard, pulses matched in a panicked rhythm.

She let her arms slip away from his neck, she dropped her legs, knowing he'd catch them, and she went limp. "My God," she said, a final shudder rolling through her.

He kissed her neck and said, "God, I hope Maureen didn't drink that shit."

She laughed and pushed him away. "Get dressed," she said, "And we'll go find out."

He kept his eyes on her as he redressed, fastening each button on his uniform as sensually as he undid hers. "I love you," he said.

Her head snapped up as she buckled her belt. It had come out of nowhere, after a spontaneous romp in a stranger's bathroom. "Yeah?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," he said, firmly nodding. He stepped toward her, he put his hands on her shoulders. "Yes."

She kissed his cheek and whispered, "I love you, too." She buttoned the top button of his shirt, straightened his gold nameplate, and winked at him.

He walked out first, looking in all directions, then pulled her out of the bathroom behind him. Keeping her hand in his, they traveled back through the main party-room, this time, fully aware of the behavior surrounding them.

"Dad?" a stunned voice called after them.

They both turned, coming face-to-face with Maureen, dressed as Tinkerbelle. "Hey, honey!" Elliot said, relieved.

"What are you two doing here?" the teen asked with folded arms. "Were you…were you spying on me?"

"What?" Elliot said, feigning shock. "No!"

Olivia smirked. "We got a call," she said. "Neighbors heard loud screaming coming from the bathroom and thought that…"

"You're here," Maureen interrupted, holding up a hand. "I know what they probably thought."

Elliot nodded, then looked to the teenaged boy to his daughter's left. "You must be Robert," he said, holding out a hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, Detective Stabler," the young man said, shaking Elliot's hand. "Maureen has told me so much about you. And you, too, Misses Stabler."

Olivia blushed. "What?"

Maureen rolled her eyes. "She's not my mother, Robbie."

"Oh," the teen said. "The way you talk about her, I thought…and they're both dressed like..." He scratched his head, making his hat flop to the right. "Sorry, I thought she was..."

"She will be soon enough," Elliot said with a smile. "Don't worry about it. You two have fun. I am expecting you home before midnight."

Maureen nodded. She watched them walk away, but stopped them. "Hey!"

Elliot and Olivia turned. "Yeah?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You really weren't spying on me?" she asked, seeming upset by that fact.

Elliot looked at Olivia, then looked at his daughter. "Honey, I trust you. I do. I should always trust you. I don't have a reason not to, do I?"

Maureen shook her head. "No, Dad. Absolutely not."

He nodded, pulled Olivia closer to him, and took another step before turning one last time. "Oh, and Mo?"

"Yeah, Dad?" she asked, her hand in Robert's.

Elliot looked at Olivia and sighed. "Whatever you do," he said, "Don't drink the punch."

**A/N: Requests for this will be taken. I will gladly accept all tricks and treats. PS: My novels are available at bn dot com and amazon dot com. This month, 15% of proceeds will be donated to The Joyful Heart Foundation! :)**


	2. AMazeIng

**A/N: A Halloween party, a long walk, a night they'll never forget.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf own SVU and the characters; TStabler© owns the story you're about to read.**

"Wow," Casey blinked, staring at Olivia. "You…are you really gonna wear that?"

Olivia nodded, turning around. "You don't like it? It's all they had left, Case. I can't be picky this party is tonight and…well, I just decided I was going so, I can't..."

Casey flicked at one of the large lacy wings, whistling. "I think you're gonna give every man there a heart attack," she said. "And some of the women. Myself included." She tugged at the jagged hem of the skirt and said, "This hugs every curve, hits you right below the thigh, and those stockings, those heels…"

"Okay," Olivia said, feeling uncomfortable. "Thank you. I get it." She looked in the mirror and said, "Maybe it's too much. I mean, this is a work thing…"

"Fairy," Casey interrupted, "Is as far away from cop as you can get. So I think this works for a costume party." She smirked. "And I know one colleague of yours that is going to be ready and willing to take this little get-up off of you."

Olivia slapped Casey in the arm. "That's never gonna happen," she said.

"If he doesn't, you know, I will," Casey said, folding her arms. She saw the look she was getting. "Right, sorry. I promise, no more hitting on you." She bit her lip. "Unless I get you really, really drunk."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Just unzip me, I have to pay for this thing."

"Gladly," Casey said, chuckling, as her hand slid the zipper of Olivia's fairy costume down. Her hand grazed the curve of her back and she whimpered.

"Watch it, Novak," Olivia snapped, walking back into the dressing room.

Casey watched her go, licking her lips, hating the fact that Halloween only came once a year, and hating the fact that Olivia was straight and pining for her best friend even more.

* * *

><p>Elliot stood at the bar, a drink in his hand. His tie was undone and his shirt was untucked. He scratched the stubble on his chin and shook his head. "You sure she's coming?" he asked the man sitting beside him.<p>

"Yes," the man said. "Calm down. You act like this is some kind of first date."

Elliot let out a hard breath through pursed lips, then downed the whole of his drink. "Maybe it is, Fin," he said, slamming down his glass.

Fin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I think tonight…I'm gonna ask…I'm gonna tell her that I..." He stopped speaking, feeling the energy in the room shift. He stood up a little straighter, his heard turned slowly toward the front of the room, and his heart stopped. "Holy shit."

Fin looked to where Elliot's eyes had gone, and his eyes widened. "Damn," he hissed. "Who knew she was hidin' all that under all those suits."

"Me," Elliot said, his throat dry. He ripped Fin's drink out of his hands and shot it back, ignoring his friend's cursing disapproval. He slid the empty glass to the bartender and then walked over to Olivia.

She saw him coming closer out of the corner of her eye, so she forced herself to look even more interested in the people she was already greeting. Her smile widened, her laugh was hearty. Her heart was pounding.

Elliot suddenly hated the Freddy Krueger and Captain Jack Sparrow who had so quickly commanded her attention. He moved faster toward her and tapped her on the shoulder, carefully avoiding her delicate purple and blue wing.

She turned, knowing, and said, "Hey, El." She looked him up and down and asked, "Where's your costume?"

"I'm an accountant," he said. "You look…I mean that is very, um…you really…just…wow."

She laughed, maybe a bit too sexily, letting her head drop back just a bit, letting her hand fall to his arm. She was flirting with him, overtly, obviously, and it was the one night of the year where it didn't matter. "Thanks," she said, sliding her fingers over the skin of his wrist easily.

He held her gaze, unsure of if she was looking at him with genuine passion in her eyes, or if, like him, she'd been drinking. "I would prefer it, though, if you covered some of that up. There are men in here looking at you like…"

"Like you're looking at me right now?" she asked, tilting her head. She ran a hand up his body, over his shoulder, and latched onto his tie. She tugged the length of silk and said, "Purple. Almost like you knew." She smirked at him. "Casey?"

He swallowed, looked toward the two men she'd been chatting with and nodded, then pulled her away from them, into the middle of the dance floor.

"Oh, no," she said, suddenly not so bold. "I don't dance. You know I don't…"

"Olivia doesn't dance," he interrupted turning and pulling her against him. "Tinkerbelle does." He swayed, holding her close, to the beat of the music.

"I'm not Tinkerbelle," she said, a smirk still on her lips and a gleam in her eyes. She could feel him, all of him, and she was afraid if she moved he'd let go.

"Just dance with me, Liv," he whispered to her, his face mere inches form hers.

She swallowed and loosened up a bit, moving with him, his body rubbing against hers, causing sweet tension to build and flow through her. She cleared her throat and said, "How's single life?"

"You tell me," he said, twirling her around, then pulling her back with a smile and soft laugh. "You've been single longer than I have. What should I expect?"

She hummed and pretended to think, slipping into an easy and comfortable dance with him. "Let's see, what has single life been like for me," she mused. "Lots of cancelled dates, lots of unreturned phone calls. Dinner alone every night except Friday when your recently divorced partner brings you Chinese food and keeps you company." She looked at him and said, "You're the only steady date I've had in months."

He laughed and leaned closer to her. "I like it that way, Liv." He had a look in his eyes, one that spoke volumes.

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized what he meant. "El, I think…"

"Sorry to interrupt," Cragen said, appearing next to them, "But you two…are wanted outside." He pointed toward the rear of the room.

Olivia furrowed her brow. She felt Elliot tug on her hand, and she went with him. "Do you know what…"

"Yeah," he said, interrupting. "Come on." He pulled a little harder, bringing her to him. He arms looped around her as he stopped walking, and he said, "Happy Halloween, Liv."

She raised an eyebrow, then looked around. The lights were on, the cobwebs were hanging. The moon was full in the night sky. "Oh," she said, "Oh, wow, you…you got Cragen to…"

Elliot spoke. "In a few minutes, people are gonna be running through this maze, scared out of their minds. I asked Cragen to give me the heads up when it was done and ready, so we could take the walk, alone."

She cleared her throat as they began to move. "Why?" she asked, trying to pretend that holding his hand didn't scare her shitless.

"I have to tell you something," he said. "And out here, alone, it might be easier to tell you, rather than in the presence of everyone we work with."

"It's that important?" she asked.

He stopped moving again, and tugged on her hand to get her to stop, too. They were below a large canopy made of fake spider webs, and several falling plastic bugs floated above their heads. "This is hardly romantic," he said, rolling his eyes, "But since the divorce…even before then, if I'm being honest…"

"Calm down," she told him. "I can practically see your heart beating from here."

"It's Halloween," he said. "I'm scared." He moved closer to her. "So scared, Liv, that when I say this, you'll freak out on me,"

She swallowed. Suddenly, she felt as if she was more frightened than he was. "Say what?"

"I…Liv, I…fuck this," he spat. "I'm gonna show you." He pushed her up against the wooden wall behind her, ran his hand down her fishnet covered leg, and hiked her heeled foot up. He tilted his head and covered her mouth with his, surprising her, and his other hand gripped the back of her neck, keeping her from moving.

The strobe lights kicked on, telling them the haunted maze was ready for action, they heard chainsaws and screaming, but they didn't break apart.

Her hands slipped up his untucked shirt, his fingers teased their way under the skirt of her costume, they both moaned at the feeling of skin against skin. He pulled away from her lips, gasping, and said, "Shit," softly but throatily. He looked at her for a moment, how flushed she was, and he rested his head against hers. "Liv," he whispered, nuzzling her nose, "I've never been more terrified than I am right now."

"Neither have I," she whispered back, shivering as he pressed into her, looking into his eyes. "El?"

He nodded, kissing her once. "Yeah?" He kissed her again, his hands now under her fairy skirt, gripping her ass, pulling her into him as he rocked his pelvis once, letting her feel him.

She moaned, her head fell forward against his body, and she dug her nails into his chest. "Just…tell me…what you were gonna say."

He nudged her head up with his nose, and he looked lovingly into her eyes. "Promise me you'll stay right here, if I do. Swear you won't run, no matter how scared you get."

She swallowed and nodded.

He kissed her again, as if making sure she was real, and he said, "I love you."

Her heart stopped, her body froze in his arms, every hair stood on end. They heard loud, blood-curdling screams from the group of people making their way through the maze, and she couldn't even blink. "I…"

He waited, gazing at her, but nothing else came out of her mouth. "You…what, Liv? It's okay. I got you. You don't have to be afraid of this. Not anymore."

She took a deep breath, gulped, and said, "I love you, too."

He smiled, and kissed her, and his hands pulled her body tighter. He moved backward, into the covered tunnel they'd been standing in front of, and he threw her into the sheet metal siding. His lips grazed over every bit of her skin as his fingers tried desperately to get under the bodysuit of her costume.

She moaned, almost whimpered, as she felt him fumbling to find a way into the material. "Zipper," she mumbled, muffled by his lips.

His hands flew to the back of her neck, his left toyed with her hair as the right pulled down the zip, and his lips remained attached to hers. They separated, panting, and looked around as they heard people drawing closer. "Fuck," he hissed, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, well, we're trying," she joked, running with him to the end of the tunnel and through the gate. They leaped out of the way when a man with a chainsaw darted in front of them, already too scared to be startled.

When he believed they were far enough ahead of the crowd, Elliot pulled Olivia behind the scenery, and he hoisted her up on a stack of cinder blocks. "I'm serious," he said, as he undid his belt.

"I know you are," she told him, slipping the costume off of her shoulders.

Elliot growled as he saw her breasts come into view. He grabbed the costume and pulled it down, lifting her up a bit to get it off and he let it fall over her heels. He was practically drooling as his hands skimmed over her fishnet covered legs. "So fucking sexy," he said.

She bit her lip and gave him a sultry, smoky glare. She pulled off his shirt and hooked her legs around his back.

He worked two fingers into the netting of her stockings, and he pulled ripping them to expose her, and he pushed her black, silk panties aside. He leaned closer to her as one finger pushed into her, his other hand stroking his hard length. "Liv," he breathed. "I'm still scared."

She kissed him, her hands clasped around his neck. "Me, too," she whispered, nodding, "But I want this, El. I want you. I have, for…"

"I know," he panted, moving his finger. He held the black silk to the side and lined up at her entrance, his slow strokes stopping to guide himself into her. He kissed her as he thrust, slowly pushing, feeling her surround him. He moaned and his body shivered. His lips pressed against hers and his kiss was as slow and easy as his thrusting.

The screams of the police officers and their families heading through the haunted tunnel masked their groans and moans, and Olivia nipped at his lips, tugging on his bottom one softly as they kissed.

He moved harder and faster, unable to control his need to consume her despite his desire to make their first time together romantic. As romantic as it could be, given their situation. "I couldn't wait," he breathed. "God, you feel so…so fucking…"

She silenced him with a kiss, her body meeting his in an effort to bring each other blessed release. "El," she said, throaty and lustful, "Baby, less talking, more kissing." She gripped the sides of his face and kissed him deeply, moaning. The tone moved higher and higher, her whimpers came faster, her back arched and her toes curled.

He slammed harder into her, kissing her, grunting. He felt her clamp down on him, and he was lost to her. He slapped against her once more and stayed still, pressed against her flesh, feeling her pulsate around him. "Fuck," he cursed against her lips, twitching inside of her as he came.

They remained there, just breathing, wrapped together, until they heard more screams and another chainsaw. "Cragen's probably wondering…"

"Yeah." She kissed his chest and bemoaned the feeling of emptiness she felt when he pulled out of her. Away from her.

He bent over and gathered their clothes, he zipped up his pants and helped her redress. He zipped her up, straightened her wings, and kissed her sweetly. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her into his arms, hugging her. "I love you."

She tried to slow her breathing as she moved with him. "El," she whispered, "What happens now?"

He kissed her forehead and said, "I thank Casey for convincing you to get that costume," he chuckled. "And we go in there, we tell people we're together."

"You make it sound so simple," she said.

He smiled at her and opened the door for her, leading her back into the party. "It is simple." He wiped his palms over his pants, then took her hand again. "The most frightening things usually are, right?"

She kept her hand in his, smiling at him, as they made their way toward Cragen. She knew everyone was staring, and she didn't care if it was because of her skimpy costume, or his mussed up hair and flushed appearance. She knew that a night of fear and honest terror was ending, and the rest of her life had only just begun.

**A/N: Next:: A scary movie and a bowl of Halloween candy. What's the harm in that?**


	3. The Watcher

**A/N: A haunting one.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and the characters; TStabler© owns the story you're about to read.**

"Thank you for doing this with me, Liv," Elliot says with love clear in his eyes and voice. "It's his first time trick or treating, and if I went alone I'd go crazy, he's such a little handful now."

Olivia smiles as she tugs on the beak of his Angry Avian costume. "Nowhere else I'd rather be, El. You know that," she says. And then she sighs. She looks into the eyes of the child, the ones that mirror his father's down to the mischievous gleam in them, but she notices that he looks more like his mother every day, and the guilt eats at her.

She still has nightmares about the crash, the ambulance, delivering the baby and holding him as he cried while his mother slipped away a few feet from him. She's grateful, and always will be, that the boy survived, and she can't help feeling like his mother is watching over him, and her. She's felt it since she moved into Elliot's house three years ago to help him with his kids.

It's stronger now, though. She's more aware of it. A constant feeling of being watched gnaws at her when she slips into bed with Elliot, when she wraps her arms around him, when she kisses him like she has every night for the past two years, when things between them shifted. She shrugs off the thoughts and looks down, smiling.

She moves, hiking the red, round three year old up over her hip. "You ready?" she asks, turning to Elliot.

He smiles and nods, then moves to the stairs where he yells up to his other kids. "We're leaving!" he shouts. "Call me when you get to that party, and call me when you're on the way home!"

He waits for the mumbled yesses and he chuckles to himself as he grabs his keys off of the hook and opens the door. He takes hold of Olivia's hand, as has become his habit, and shuts the door behind them.

She lets Eli slide down her hip and grips his hand, letting the tot lead them toward the neighbor's house. She notices Elliot's hand wrapped around hers, then, but doesn't seem to mind. It feels weird, but in a good way. A very good way.

They manage to walk for a full thirty seconds before Elliot looks up at the orangey-pink sunset and sighs. "I tell ya," he begins, clearing his throat, "This is not where I saw myself at this age. I've got a kid in college, one in diapers, I'm a single father of five, starting life all over with the help of the best friend anyone could ask for, who, by the grace of God, hasn't run from me yet." He squeezes her hand and looks at her.

She stares back at him, but figuring it's only him sweet-talking her, she rolls her eyes.

"I'm serious," he says, reading her mind. "You've been…amazing. Whatever the kids needed, whatever I needed, and…whatever you thought I needed, you were there, you did it, you…I mean, you know I…"

"That's my job," she interrupts, following Eli's running feet to the neighbor's front door. "I'm your partner, El. In a lot of ways."

Eli reaches his little hand toward the doorbell as Elliot scoffs. "You make it sound so cheap," he whispers. "You didn't do everything…everything you've done…because you thought you owed it to me, did you?"

"What? No!" she shouts in a harsh, muted tone, as a cold wind blows over her. She shivers, but she hears the door open and turns with a bright smile.

Eli squeals in delight at the sight of the candy in the woman's hand. "Oh, your son is precious!" she says cheerfully.

Olivia and Elliot answer together. "Thank you. He really is." "He's not my son."

They turn, each confused at the other's answer, and they don't notice the door close. Olivia scoops Eli up and takes three steps down the path toward the next house. "Well," she begins, "He isn't my son, El. What did you expect me to say?"

"Come on," he groans in response. "You're the only mother he knows."

"He knows about…" she stops, unable to say the woman's name. She shudders against another chilly breeze and looks up at Elliot.

"Right," he nods, "But you were the one getting up with him in the middle of the night, you were the one who fed him and changed him and bathed him, you're the one helping me potty train him, you're the one reading him bedtime stories with me, so face it, Liv, you…"

"But I'm not his mother," she whispers loudly, almost angrily, keeping a firm hold on Eli's hand as he rings the doorbell on the house at which they'd arrived.

"What if you were?" Elliot asks, severity in his eyes.

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Just how the hell do you think…"

He interrupts her with a chuckle, pulling Eli away from the house where obviously no one is home. "Think about it," he says, lifting his son with one arm as the other loops around Olivia. "Things with us have been…incredible, yeah?"

"Yeah," she says softly, straightening Elliot's collar.

"So, if we…I mean eventually…I can see us getting serious. Getting married, even, and if and when that happens, I…I want you to legally adopt him." He sweeps his thumb just under her right eye and then over her lips. "I swear, he will know who his mother is, I won't let him grow up not knowing, but I want him to have you. Really have you."

Silence is thick between them as her eyes dart from Elliot's to Eli's. "El, I…"

"Just tell me," he cuts her off, "Is that something you would do, if I asked?"

"Yes," she says, a small smile on her face as a tear falls from her cheek.

He smiles back at her and wipes away the tear. "Good," he whispers. He leans forward, he presses his lips to hers.

She's kissed him before, many times, but this somehow feels different. She blames the emotional question he's just asked, and she feels the wind kick up around them again and she moves closer into him.

He takes advantage, smiling against her lips, and holds her tight against him with one arm as his son is tightly hugged with the other, at their side. He pulls away from her slowly, with his eyes closed, and he whispers, "God, Liv, I am not afraid to be in love with you."

She almost faints, a strong, cold breeze keeps her standing and pressed to him.

He brushes his hand through her hair, seeing fear in her eyes. "You held me when I cried, held my kids when they cried, you dried all those tears and you made us all smile when we thought we never would again, especially me. You put five broken hearts back together and made sure a sixth was never broken," he tells her, handing Eli to her and watching her take him.

"I…El…I…" she stammers, holding onto the child.

"We've shared a house for the last three years, and a bed for the last two, and you know damn well I never would have let that progression happen if I didn't fucking mean it, right?" He runs a hand down his face. "I didn't label this, I couldn't because I was terrified…so afraid of falling in love again, of falling in love with you, but it happened so long ago that…I've been in love with you longer than I realized, Liv. I'm not afraid anymore."

She blinks, saying nothing. A new tear rolls down her cheek and she feels her heart pound in her chest. This is the first time in her adult life that Halloween has ever truly scared her. She feels Eli wiggle and she lets him slide down her body, keeping his hand tightly wrapped in hers as she looks questioningly at Elliot.

He nods, sniffles, and looks up at the last moment of the sunset. He turns back to face her and he says, louder than he's said anything all night, "I love you, Liv." There's no denying it, it's clear. He sniffles again. "I thought that everything…everything that's happened with us, that you loved me, too, but I guess…"

"I do," she breathes, her palms now sweating so profusely that Eli pulls away from her. She turns sharply and chases his tiny, speeding body, scooping him up as he rings the doorbell of a new house.

She holds him silently as he collects his candy from the man that's opened the door, and she thanks him. When they turn to leave, she leans into Elliot and whispers, "I didn't think you wanted this to be…more than…well, more than what I thought it was."

He stops her. He cups her chin with the thumb and forefinger of one hand and he gazes into her eyes. "You know I never would have done anything, not even kissed you that first time, if I didn't really, deeply mean it."

She smiles but shivers against the cold air that seems to follow her. "I was scared," she shrugs. "I still am."

He kisses the end of her nose and says, "It's Halloween, you're supposed to be scared." He winks at her and takes his son out of her arms. He keeps Eli safely ensconced in one arm while the other wraps around Olivia's shoulders. He guides them to the next house with a happy sigh. "So, can we label this now?"

"What?" she laughs.

"Can I tell my kids, who have known about it for years and keep asking me why I deny it?" he asks her. "Can I tell Fin? Because he keeps trying to set me up with Casey and there's only so many excuses I can use."

She tilts her head. "You gonna ask me if we can tell Cragen, who will fire us?"

He laughs. "Okay, so maybe not Cragen," he says with a smirk. "What is this now, Liv?"

"It is what it is," she whispers, kissing him softly. "It's everything." She kisses him again.

Elliot is so lost in the kiss that he doesn't notice Eli ring the bell, but he does hear his son shout a very squeaky, "Twicky tweet!" It makes him stop kissing Olivia and laugh almost violently.

"Oh, your son is absolutely adorable," the woman exclaims, dropping candy into the bag.

Again, Olivia and Elliot answer together. "Thank you."

A hard, cold wind kicks up and blows around them as the door shuts, Elliot wraps his arms around both Olivia and Eli, an attempt to keep them warm. Their noses press together and he kisses her, unable to help himself.

She pulls away first, they spend a moment just blinking at each other. Eli breaks the silence with another loud laugh. "Twicky Tweet!" he shouts as he waves his arms.

Olivia and Elliot laugh with him, then, and each kiss one of his rosy cheeks. "El, if you want to tell the kids tonight…I mean, I think we're beyond dating, but you can…we can tell them…"

He silences her with another kiss, and he holds her tight for a full minute. He breaks away from her, and he leads her and his son to the next house. They walked together, oblivious to the cold, misty figure behind them fading away, smiling.

"Hey," Olivia says, looking up at Elliot then. "It's not windy anymore."

He kisses her forehead and whispers, "Even if it was, you know we'd keep each other warm."

"Twicky Tweet!" Eli yells, wriggling and trying to get to the doorknob.

Olivia laughs, as does Elliot, and she moves closer to the door for the boy. "Happy Halloween, El," she says, winking at him.

He nods once. "The happiest."

**A/N: Next? What happens when the entire unit heads to a superhero themed NYPD Halloween party? You can guess. **


	4. There Goes My Hero

**A/N: We can be heroes, if just for one day!**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and the characters; TStabler© owns the story you're about to read.**

The music is loud; the floor is undulating beneath their feet. They've both had far too much beer and not enough food. Her body is pressed so close to his it's as if they're making love right there in the middle of the crowd. It doesn't faze them, as all but one of the guests at the party knows about them, and they're tired of keeping it a secret anyway.

"Everyone's staring at us," she whispers to him, her hands trailing down his chiseled chest, tracing over the bright yellow and red 'S' on his blue spandex costume.

He smirks. "They're staring at you, baby," he tells her, his own fingers outlining the gold-colored wings on the curves of her breasts. "This looks so fucking hot, Liv," he whispers. "I can't wait to get it off of you."

She chuckles, her hand falling lower, over his red briefs. "Have to wait till we get home," she says. "No way are we sneaking off to Tucker's bedroom."

He grins. "What better way to get back at him for all the shit he's put us through?" he jokes. He wraps his hands around her waist and sways with her to the music, looking around at the other cops. "Fin's Batman? Really?"

She grins, grinding against him. "Melinda wanted to be Catwoman, so…" she shrugs. "Have you seen Alex and Trevor?"

"Yeah," Elliot scoffs. "The Joker and Batgirl. Very fitting for Langan, he's a joke, after all." He pulls her closer to him, grunting.

She rolls her eyes and gives his blue-legging covered thigh a squeeze. "Get over it, El. You won."

"Damn right," he says, nodding once. He looks around again, spotting Tucker, dressed as The Riddler, talking to Cragen, in a black tux. "If we run," he says, leaning into her, "We can make it upstairs without them seeing us. Liv, the way you're moving…I know you can feel how much I…"

"I can," she says, rolling her hips into his to prove it. "You really want me? Right here, right now? At this party, in Tucker's house?"

"I want you," he says, his voice gravelly, "All the fucking time." He toys with the hem of her blue skirt, skimming his fingers under it a bit to graze the crotch of her blue bikini briefs. "Especially now."

She moans and bites her lip, then looks over her shoulder. She considers it, and then she grabs his hand. "Come on, Superman," she says, leading him fast toward the stairs.

He laughs as he runs, almost like they really are superheroes chasing an evil villain. They make it to the second floor, and he steps in front of her, opening doors until he finds a bedroom. "After you, Wonder Woman," he says, slapping her ass as she moves.

She turns to face him, watching him close and lock the door, and she slowly lowers the zipper of her knee-high red leather stiletto boot. "Okay, Superman," she says with a menacing grin, "You want me, come get me."  
>He moves fast, pulling down the zip on her other boot, watching her kick them off as he begins to push down the blue skirt and bottoms of her costume. "You," he whispers, sliding one finger through her folds, making her wet and getting her ready, "Make me so fucking…"<p>

"I know," she breaks in, pulling on his red cape until it comes off. She holds it in her hands as he pulls off the skin-tight shirt to his costume. She narrows her eyes and pushes him down on the bed, and her smile grows wicked.

"What are you…" he stops as she straddles him, lifting his arms over his head. "Liv?"

She chuckles as she crosses his wrists and ties his red, silk cape around his hands and the bed frame. She looks down into his eyes and says, "Trick or treat, El?"

"Oh, treat," he laughs. "Definitely a fucking treat."

She bites her smirking lip and pulls down his blue leggings and red trunks, keeping her eyes on his. She lets them stay wrapped around his ankles, and she licks her way back up, trailing her tongue up his legs and his hardened dick just once. She stops when she reaches his neck, and she looks down at him, settling her body over his.

He closes his eyes and feels her long, wavy hair falling into his face. He knows her lips are just a millimeter away from his, he can feel her breathing, hear her panting. He would give anything at this moment to fist her hair and crash his lips into hers, flip her over and take her hard, but his hands are bound above his head and he regrets his decision to wear that fucking cape.

She drags her lips over his lightly, down his neck again, and she breathes his name softly. "Elliot," it comes out like a prayer as she shifts her weight and sinks onto him, her warmth enveloping his thick length.

He tries to wrestle his hands out of their cloth cuffs, but his lover really knows her knots and he can't move. "Olivia," he pants as she rises off of him, "Let me touch you, baby."

She chuckles as she lowers herself back down, she moans as she rocks her hips and takes him into her deeper, and she looks into his eyes as she shakes her head. "This is what you want, Superman," she teases. "To prove I am your kryptonite, your weakness, the only person in the world that has the power to destroy you." She moves a bit faster, her flesh slapping against his as her body slams down with more force. "A power I promise I will never use," she whispers, lowering her head and kissing him madly.

He groans against her lips as he thrusts his lower body, tired of letting her do all of the work. He yanks on his restraints and he smirks, hearing a rip, but it isn't enough and he still can't touch her. He moans her name, mumbles it into her mouth, and feels every inch of him slide against her slick, hot, velvet walls. He lets a garbled, strangled growl out into her mouth and slams up into her hard.

She whines in response and pulls her lips from his. "Fuck, Elliot," she spits out. She watches as his head drops forward, his neck cranes as he moves, and he uses his chin to shove down the red bustier she is still wearing.

His tongue darts out and flicks at her left nipple, his eyes looking up into hers with an evil glimmer.

She is the weak one now, her body freezes and she is powerless as he suckles on her rosy bud. Her hands slip up his shoulders and lock around his head, she can feel him sliding in and out of her, throbbing and pulsing with each pass, and she can do little more than moan his name.

He lets her nipple go and his head falls back as he grunts. "Damn it, Liv," he seethes, gritting his teeth. He twists his wrists and grips the red silk for leverage while slamming his hips upward as hard as he can, determined to prove that Wonder Woman has a weakness, too.

Her fingers flex, her knuckles whiten as her nails dig into the man's ripped chest. She scratches and claws at him as the first of what she knows will be many blissful ripples of orgasm rolls through her. She wants to drop her head, roll her eyes, but she can't. She is fixated on his eyes, the way he is staring at her, watching her.

He bites his lip and knows that usually by now his left hand would be working between their bodies, thumbing away violently at her clit to make her cum harder, but since he can't use his hands he needs to get creative. He hits into her and stays still, then rocks his body, making sure his pelvis rubs against her swollen, pink button. He laughs a low, deep chuckle when he hears her whimper and feels her tremble and tighten again.

Her head falls, her hair sweeps over his chest again, making him tingle, and she whispers his name into his ear before clenching around him tightly. She hears him curse, hears him grunt, and feels him shudder as he lets go and shoots into her.

He's murmuring her name over and over, still thrusting as he cums inside of her, and he can't take his eyes off of her face.

She collapses onto him, breathing heavily and her eyes fluttering as the last aftershock courses through her. With her last ounce of energy, she moves her arm and pulls on the red cape, loosening the knot.

His arms drop fast, wrapping around her body and he shifts his weight, pushing even deeper into her and getting as close as he can. He kisses her forehead and takes a deep breath.

She lifts her head and gives him a smile, a post-coital glow around her. "How ya doin, Superman?" she asks, her voice husky and still dropping with sex.

"So fucking good," he answers, giving a small thrust of his hips for emphasis.

It makes her eyes close and she whimpers, which makes him proud. Then, as if a switch is flicked, she sits up on him and looks around the room. "We just...Elliot, this is Tucker's..."

He stops her with a kiss and he reaches over the bed for the bottom of her costume. He dangles it in front of her and smirks. "This looks so fucking hot on you," he says, "But I was right. It looks even better on the floor."

She grabs the blue, star-spangled skirt from him and rolls her eyes, then rolls off him, feeling him slip out of her. They both moan at the loss of the intimate contact, but know they need to get back to the party before anyone realizes they're gone.

He watches her pull on the skirt and blue bikini-like bottoms, licking his lips.

She returns the favor by staring as he pulls up the tight blue leggings and red briefs that had been settled around his ankles, and she chuckles when she sees his semi-hard girth through the material She rakes her nails over him lightly, making him shudder and harden more. "Now everyone will know what kind of heat you're packing," she says with a wink.

He narrows his eyes and chuckles again, tugging on his blue, red, and yellow shirt. He moves toward her and pulls up her bustier, then fixes her golden headband. He kisses her lips as he feels her wrap his cape around his neck.

She takes his hand and pulls him toward the door, leading him out of the bedroom and down the stairs, back into the room filled with their colleagues and superiors. "You think anyone noticed we were…"

"Hey!" Fin yells, walking toward them with his own black cape fluttering behind him. "Where the fuck have you been? You missed Tucker's annual history of Halloween speech." He strides over with three bottles of beer, handing them each one and taking a sip from the third.

Elliot turns and winks at Olivia, then looks back at Fin. "We just had to talk about something, that's all."

Fin shakes his head as he sips his beer again. "Right," he says, smirking. "You two talk pretty damn loudly, just so ya know. James Bond's lookin' for ya, I think he heard ya." He walks away and laughs, leaving Olivia and Elliot alone by the stairs, stunned.

"Cragen," Elliot says, his arm tightening around Olivia's waist.

Olivia sighs. "Guess it's time to tell him," she tells him, looking up at him.

Elliot takes a sip of his beer and takes the last step into the party room. He pulls her into him and says, "I really don't mind anymore. Do you?"

She looks at him and tilts her head, seeing his eyes fill with an emotion she doesn't recognize but that she knows. "No," she says.

They walk, hand in hand, knowing that they are each other's strength, each other's weakness, each other's hero. They find Cragen, who looks more amused than angry, and they grip each other's hands a little tighter.

"You two," Cragen speaks, "Having a good time?"

Elliot smirks, never able to hide what he's thinking, and he says, "Fuck it." He pulls Olivia into his arms, kissing her in the middle of the party, in front of their captain and sergeant, making Halloween truly unforgettable.

**A/N: Next? A power outage gives Elliot the chance to live out a fantasy, regardless of the other people in the room. Hmmm. **


	5. Darkness Falls

**A/N: The final Halloween story in this series, as the big spooky day is tomorrow!**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and the characters; TStabler© owns the story you're about to read.**

"What do you mean, you don't want to settle?" Casey asked, pouring another round of hard apple cider. She handed a glass to Olivia and asked, "Who exactly are you waiting for, Prince Harry?"

"Um, ew," Olivia declared, sipping her drink. "No, Case, I'm just not exactly sure marrying your brother is something I wanna do, since I'm not even dating him."

Casey rolled her eyes. "You won't even go have coffee with him."

Munch downed his drink and said, "Can we get off of the topic of Benson's love life?"

"Thank you!" Olivia shouted, at the same time as Elliot. She turned her head and looked at him, sitting next to her on the couch, and they shared a smirk as they both sipped the heavily alcoholic juice.

The lights flickered, then, making everyone look up at the ceiling and sigh. "That's been happening all night," Elliot said. "You don't think we're gonna lose power altogether, do you?"

Fin shook his head as he straightened his fangs. "No, Stabler," he said with a plastic-induced lisp. "I think we'll be fine." He narrowed his eyes. "Where's your costume anyway?"

"I'm wearing it," Elliot defended. "I'm an off-duty policeman." He tugged on his grey NYPD sweatshirt and chuckled.

Amidst the laughter, a loud bang was heard, and then Melinda moaned in disapproval. "Guys," she said, standing, her red-devil-dress fanning out as she stood, "I think the heat just went out." She raised a hand to the vent behind her and shook her head. "Nothing's coming out of it."

Fin rose and put his glass on the coffee table. "I'll go check the pilot," he said, heading toward the door to the basement.

Melinda whined again, then she sighed and walked toward the closet. "I'll get blankets."

Elliot looked at Olivia cautiously, her short, black dress didn't cover much and certainly wouldn't keep her warm. "Come here," he said to her, lifting the hoodie over his head. He handed it to her and pulled her closer to him.

She was starting to shiver, so she didn't argue. She pulled the sweatshirt over her head and snuggled beside him, oblivious to the look Casey was giving them. "Thanks," she mumbled.

His answer was a kiss to the forehead, he figured the amount of liquor he'd consumed so far would be an excuse not to care what people saw or thought.

Melinda returned with several blankets and passed them around, and she said, "We've never been hit this hard with a snowstorm in October before. I'm sorry you're all stuck here for it."

"Hey," Olivia said, getting as much of her body under the fleece blanket as she could, which meant wrapping herself partially around Elliot. "We're all together, and safe. I'd rather that than have to worry about all of you."

"True," Melinda returned with a smile. "Hey, do you need to call and check on your kids, Elliot?"

He shook his head and sipped his cider. "They're in Chicago with Kathy and her parents for the week. They don't even know it's snowing here, let alone this severe."

All eyes were on him as he gulped down the rest of his drink, they all knew that his kids were a sensitive spot with him; he didn't see them as much as he liked.

Under the blanket, Olivia gave his leg a comforting squeeze, and his hand found hers and clutched it tightly.

Fin walked back into the room and shook his head, his Dracula cape swaying with him. "Not just the pilot. The whole furnace is..."

He didn't even get the words out of his mouth, there was a loud crash and the lights went out.

Casey screamed and leaped into Munch's lap, Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand tighter, and Munch, from under Casey, said, "I know I was the only one watching that movie, but I'd like to know what happens."

Olivia, scoffing, says, "The kid with the glasses picks up a down power line and electrocutes him, they call the cops, they get the body back to the morgue and when the coroner unzips the bag, his eyes open."

"So there's gonna be a sequel?" Munch asked, eager.

Fin, finding him in the dark and kicking him, said, "Quit blabbing about movies and come help me find the generator downstairs."

"Me?" Munch huffed, pushing Casey off of him gently. "Why don't you take Stabler."

"He's all the way over there, and he can't see shit. You're right here, and I know your scrawny ass has a flashlight." Fin yanked on Munch's sleeve.

The group chuckled as they heard the bickering fade, telling them that Fin and Munch were heading toward the basement.

"So," Casey said, trying to find the blanket beside her. "Happy Halloween."

Melinda chuckled and started a conversation about the downfalls of living on hill, when Elliot leaned over to Olivia. "You okay?" he whispered.

She nodded, whispering back, "Fine."

He chuckled then, his hand falling out of hers and sliding down her thigh, bare under the black dress. "You sure?"

"What are you doing?" she hissed in a hushed voice.

"I've been staring at you in that dress all night, wondering how long it would be until I'd be able to get it off of you," he whispered to her, kissing a spot of skin behind her ear. "Now's my chance," he added.

She backed up and tried to look at him, but couldn't see two inches in front of her. "El, are you crazy?"

He leaned closer and kissed her lips softly. "They can't see us," he told her. "Just be quiet and we'll get away with it." He slipped his hand underneath the black satin, teasing the cotton of her black panties. "I have this crazy fantasy, Liv, of fucking you senseless in a room filled with people. On Halloween."

"Oh, God," she breathed. "You're not really..."

"No," he interrupted, pushing the underwear aside. "But I'm gonna make you cum, right here, in the dark, with Casey and Melinda no more than five feet away from us." He pushed two of his thick fingers into her, and he exhaled hard and slow. "You like that idea, huh, baby?"

She found his eyes in the dark, her shocked face stared at him, though he couldn't see it, and she blinked once.

He grinned at her, then slid off of the couch and ducked under the blanket.

Her hands shot to the back of his head, her back arched as soon as she felt his tongue meet his fingers. She gasped hard, shivered slightly, and twisted her fingers in his hair which prodded him to lick her deeper and faster. "Shit," she spat.

"You okay over there, Olivia?" Casey asked, concerned.

"Mmm hmm," she mumbled, her lips pressed together. "Just...uh...spilled my drink because I couldn't...see it."

Melinda made an agreeing sound. "I did the same thing," she said.

They heard footsteps and the slamming of a door. They heard Fin cursing, and Munch tripping over things in the kitchen. "Fucking flashlight," Fin snapped, finding his way back into the room. "Went dead before we even got into the boiler room."

"We had to feel our way back up the steps," Munch said, breathing hard. "Not as easy as they make it look in the movies."

Fin looked around, seeing nothing but blackness. "Everyone okay?"

Melinda and Casey gave him affirmative answers.

"Hey, Baby-Girl, you all right over there?" Fin asked, looking in the direction of the couch.

"Yes," she said, sounding breathy. "Just...fucking...cold."

Din sighed. "Sorry about that," he said sadly. "What about you, Stabler?"

Coming out from beneath the blanket and crawling up Olivia's body, Elliot licked his lips and said, "I'm, just fine, man." He slanted his mouth over Olivia's with such force that she couldn't make any responsive sound. "Shh," he reminded her as he pulled back and pushed his finger into her again, dragging out the last waves of release from her.

She waited for him to settle beside her on the couch, then took a few breaths as she calmed down from the intense, powerful, silent orgasm he'd just coaxed from her. Then she shifted her weight. "Hey, uh, since I spilled my drink, is there any way anyone can see to pour me another one?" she asked the room, though her hands were attacking Elliot's pants.

"No," he said in a whisper, trying to swat her away. "You...you know I can't...when you...shit, I can't be quiet, Liv."

She chuckled, low and evil, and eyed him narrowly in the dark. "Try," she spat harshly as she freed his thick length from his boxers and jeans. "Hard."

His eyes closed and he held his breath when he felt her mouth completely surround him.

"Here, Baby-Girl," Fin's voice said.

Elliot, now wide-eyed, reached out a hand and blindly flailed around to find the glass Fin was holding out for Olivia. He found it and grabbed it.

"Thanks, Fin," Olivia said as she slipped her mouth away from Elliot for a moment. She leaned close to him, stroking him in her mouth's absence, and whispered, "Revenge, Elliot, is so sweet."

He sucked in a heavy breath as she sucked him again, his hands balled into fists in her hair, he body tightened with nerves as he tried everything he could not to moan or grunt or tell her how fucking amazing she was.

"Oh, Elliot," Munch began, "Have you thought anymore about that job offer Tucker gave you?"

"Yes," he said, but it sounded harsh and hissed.

"Sorry, man," Munch said, his eyebrows raised in the blackout. "Just asking if..."

Elliot opened his mouth again, willing himself to sound calm. "No, it wasn't you," he said with a clenched jaw. "Liv just...uh...stepped on my foot at the same time as you asked, so...I thought about it."

Olivia, growing bolder in the darkness, feeling daring when people were around her as she did something so perverse, sucked him harder and reached with her other hand to cup and tug at his balls. She gagged a bit when he bucked his hips and sunk himself deeper into her mouth, a response to her devious actions.

"Are you all right, Olivia?" Melinda asked, knowing the cough had been hers.

She slipped off of him again, the cold air against his hardness making him wriggle, and said, "Yeah, the drink was just...stronger this time."

"Sorry," Fin said. "Man, this Halloween party turned out to be such a fucking bust."

Olivia had returned to sucking Elliot, who was ready to bust himself. He tried to push her away, tried to silently get her to stop, but she was firm and kept him in her mouth as he shot into it. He stroked her hair gently and cleared his throat to cover his grunts.

"Dinner was great, Fin," Casey offered, continuing the conversation. "The trick-or-treaters were adorable. As soon as the lights come back on, we can finish the movie marathon. Everything's fine."

"Yeah, Fin," Olivia said, wiping the corners of her mouth and drinking a large gulp of her drink. "Everything's perfect. Don't sweat it." She laughed silently when she felt Elliot's head drop against her shoulder.

He adjusted himself, pulled her dress down to where it belonged, wrapped the fleece blanket around them and kissed her with everything he had. He was aware of the slight banging noise, and he could see the brightness behind his closed eyelids, but he pulled her closer to him, his hands searched and groped and stroked every inch of her as they kissed.

"Damn," Fin spat, watching them. "Hey, Sonny and Cher, the lights are on. We can see you, ya know."

"Yeah," Elliot panted. "We know." He looked at his friends and his colleagues. "I'm taking that job," he said.

Munch folded his arms. "Now we know why," he said. "Hey, uh, the whole time the power was out, were you two kissing like that?"

Olivia bit her lips and nodded. "Maybe," she said, smirking.

"Well, we didn't hear a damn thing," Casey said. "Guess I know why you won't go out with my brother now."

The room filled with laughter as Munch sat back and hit play on the remote control. "Happy Halloween, guys."

"Happy Halloween, Munch," Elliot said, kissing Olivia again, secretly praying the power would go out again. He suddenly had the courage to really live out his fantasy.

**A/N: Happy Halloween, everyone!**


End file.
